demain, dès l'aube
by stylesniklaus
Summary: "tu as mon âme à présent"


Chapitre 00 : Le commencement

 _ **Commencement**_ _; nm : première partie d'une chose, d'une action, d'une période, d'une vie, d'une histoire._

 _« En amour, il n'y a que les_ _ **commencements**_ _qui soient charmants. Il ne m'étonne pas qu'on trouve du plaisir à recommencer souvent. » -Charles Joseph_

 **Point de vue ; Draco Malfoy**

Une nouvelle année commence. Je rentre en sixième année à Poudlard. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de ma scolarité, je ne veux en aucun cas retourner là-bas. La joie que je ressentais habituellement en quittant le manoir froid n'était plus présente. La seule chose que je rêvais de faire c'était de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Et me voici, assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express en compagnie des membres de ma maison. Crabbe et Goyle étaient présents. Ainsi que Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Astoria et Daphné Greengrass et enfin Pansy Parkinson. Mon regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur Daphné. Mes géniteurs m'avaient choisi une fiancée et par chance ou par malchance cela était tombée sur Daphné. C'est une belle jeune femme, intelligente seulement je ne ressens rien pour elle, ou alors ces sentiments ne dépasse pas l'amitié. C'est ceci le problème, ce que je ressens. Mes sentiments m'importaient il y a deux mois. Cependant, maintenant tout ce dispositif qui fait ressentir aux gens leurs émotions s'acharnait sur moi et faisait décomposer mon corps de l'intérieur. J'étais épuisé. Tous ces gens comptent sur moi néanmoins la confiance ne coule pas dans mes veines en ce moment. La perspective de retourner à Poudlard ne m'enchante plus. Chaque jour je maudis Saint Potter pour ne pas avoir réussi à exterminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en quatrième année, sa disparition aurait simplifié ma vie, la rendant utopique de nouveau.

Je me réveilla -suite à une tape sur le bras de la part de Blaise- affalé sur la vitre du train. Énervé de s'être fait réveillé je questionnai le jeune métis.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il faut mettre les uniformes, on approche de Poudlard : on arrive dans trente minutes… »

Nous approchons du château et cela se sentait grâce à l'ambiance dans laquelle régnait l'ensemble du train. Ils sont tous excités comme des gamins le matin de Noël. Puis lorsque le véhicule se stoppa je compris que cette année-là allait être décisive pour mon avenir…

{•}

Le banquet était terminé depuis à présent une bonne heure. Avec mes camarades de Serpentard, nous étions assis sur les moelleux canapés qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée. Le feu était très grand, les buches se décomposaient à une vitesse ahurissante, le seul bruit audible dans la lugubre salle commune était celui de la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Même si personne n'était au courant de mon horrible devoir, l'ambiance dans la pièce était lourde et très loin d'être apaisante. Personne ne parlait ou du moins osait parler, ils me fixaient tous comme s'ils attendaient que je leur dicte un ordre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que je ne pourrais pas tenir une année entière si toutes les journées allaient ressembler à aujourd'hui. J'étais différent à présent, tout avait changé, la vie si paisible que j'avais autrefois était loin derrière moi. Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, mon regard s'attarda sur Daphné. Pourquoi père m'avait-il relégué une fiancée ? Non pas que je n'appréciais pas l'ainé Greengrass mais elle ne me correspond pas, nous nous ressemblons trop. Je suppose qu'à présent que père était à Askaban, la promesse que j'avais faite à ce propos pouvait être dissoute. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Théodore se leva d'un des fauteuils. Avec le même regard vide qu'il a toujours eu, il s'avança vers l'escalier qui menait à notre dortoir. Dès que Théo était hors de notre champ de vision, Blaise se leva et emprunta le même chemin qu'avait emprunté notre ami une minute auparavant. Je supposai donc qu'il était assez tard à présent. Je me levais et marchais dans la même direction que les deux précédents. Une fois arrivé dans le dortoir, trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit je m'allongeais dans mon lit et ferma les yeux.

Bon... J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous retrouve pour ma toute première fanfiction et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire. Si cela vous dit mettez une review j'y répondrais à coup sûr dans le prochain chapitre. Que pensez-vous de mon style d'écriture ? Et de la tournure que prend l'histoire ? Je sais que ce premier chapitre n'a pas beaucoup d'action mais il fallait remettre le contexte.. Bonne fin d'année 2016 ! Laure aka the gold


End file.
